FT Año-X810 Especiales
by dios demonio Dragneel
Summary: Como el titulo lo indica son especiales que no tendrán que ver con la historia original o futuros Spin-Off y tambien habran personajes originales de los especiales espero que sea de su agrado lectores.
1. Las Dos Conversaciones de Facebook

FT Año-X810 Especiales

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el estreno de los especiales espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Especial 1**

" _Las dos Conversaciones de Facebook"_

-Es una mañana tranquila en Magnolia los pájaros cantaban, los ciudadanos paseaban tranquilamente y el sol iluminaba la ciudad pero en cierta parte de la ciudad se encontraba un edificio que resultó ser un gremio de magos que es muy conocido por las destrucciones que causaban en sus trabajos-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Nueve magos se encontraban sentados platicando de lo sucedido últimamente en sus vidas diarias y normales mientras estaban en el celular-

Makarov: No tienen algo más que poner en este tonto grupo de conversación? –Pregunto el mago titán mirando con molestia a los otro ocho magos que solo sonreían y estos negaron con la cabeza- Simon, Jose andando salgamos alguna parte –dijo el mago titán que se levantó de su taburete y se fue en compañía del mago de cuerpo celestial y el mago de invocación-

Igneel: Sabia que eso pasaría –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa como se alejaba el mago titán y sus compañeros de equipo-

Gale: El tonto de los rayos tiene razón tenemos que hablar de algo interesante de este grupo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con seriedad a sus compañeros y que estos afirmaron con la cabeza-

Igneel: Bueno ustedes manden los mensajes yo les contestare cuando llegue a mi casa jugare FIFA con Claus y Rex –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que salió del gremio en compañía del mago de arena y el dragón slayer de tierra-

-Los últimos tres magos cerraron sus ojos y pensaron de que hablar hasta que los abrieron y sonrieron-

 **(En Fairy Hills)**

-Las chicas se encontraban platicando y chismeando por el celular en su conversación que tenían todas ellas juntas-

Layla: Y que tal Jade no habido un progreso con mi hermanito? –Pregunto la maga de espíritus estelares con picardía y haciendo sonrojar la maga de invocación-

Jade: Ninguno –dijo la maga de invocación triste-

Yuta: Bueno no hay que esperar mucho de Igneel es idéntico a su padre –dijo la maga Fairy que cerro sus ojos-

Scarlet: Tienes razón por cierto Jade quería preguntarte Igneel nunca a entrado a tu habitación a si de sorpresa? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento intrigada por la actitud y comportamiento de Igneel-

Jade: Si pero Jose-ni lo saca por la ventana regañándolo –dijo la maga de invocación recordando las veces en la que su compañero entraba en la habitación y este era ferozmente lanzado por la ventana-

-Unas horas pasaron y las ocho magas salieron de Fairy Hills y se marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas-

 **(En las canchas de Futbol de Magnolia)**

Jose: Llego un mensaje del grupo –dijo el mago de invocación mirando como parpadeaba el foquito de su celular y este lo desbloque y miro el mensaje- Oigan Makarov, Simon esto les interesara –dijo el mago de invocación atento a lo que decía el mensaje-

-El mago titán y el mago de cuerpo celestial se acercaron y agarraron sus celulares y los desbloquearon y se pusieron atentos a lo que decía el mensaje y se quedaron pensativos-

-Los nueve magos pusieron sus respuestas asombrando a todos pero la vergüenza termino mal para los nueve magos-

 **(En la casa Ramirez)**

-La maga de invocación se encontraba platicando con las demás chicas y por obra del destino pusieron la misma pregunta y todas contestaron poniéndose nerviosas y por error no lo pusieron en el mensaje del grupo-

Jade: Hora de dormir –dijo la maga de invocación que apago su celular y se fueron a dormir-

-En la mañana siguiente todos los magos de la cuarta generación se había despertado por unas reuniones que habían hecho en la casa de alguien-

 **(En la casa Dragneel)**

-Los nueve magos se habían reunido en la habitación del dragón slayer de fuego el cual al ver su celular y el de todos se comenzó a preocupar de lo que podía pasar en estos momentos-

Igneel: Bien tenemos que borrar eso antes de que las chocas lo vean –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se apresuró al borrar lo escrito en el muro de la maga de invocación-

-Cuatro magos de los otros cuatro restantes también se apresuraron a borrar el contenido mientras que en la reunión de las chicas sucedía lo mismo un alivio se presentó en ambas reuniones y los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación se quedaron pensativos-

Makarov/Scarlet: Bien lo mejor será dejar hasta aquí este grupo de conversación –dijeron los dos magos con gran seriedad mientras que los demás solo afirmaron con la cabeza y todos salieron de las casas y tomaron rumbo al gremio he iban platicando de lo que una vez fueron las conversaciones de facebook-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el primer especial espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el miércoles no se pierdan el segundo especial que será** _"El Colegio Magnolia"_ **.**


	2. El Colegio Magnolia

FT Año-X810 Especiales

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el segundo especial espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Especial 2**

 _"El Colegio Magnolia"_

-Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia los pájaros cantaban, los ciudadanos paseaban tranquilamente y el sol iluminaba la ciudad pero en las afueras de Magnolia en cierta casa en el medio del bosque los ratos del sol despertaban a cierto joven peli rubio-

 **(En la casa Dragneel)**

Igneel: Rayos otro maldito día de escuela –pensó el recién despertado mago de Fairy Tail que salió de su habitación y se encerró en el baño-

-Media hora paso y aquel joven peli rubio salió del baño con el pelo mojado y este se volvió a encerrar en su habitación; en la planta baja se encontraba la maga de espíritus estelares la cual comenzó a subir al segundo piso y se acercó a la habitación de su hermano-

Layla: Igneel sal de una vez o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares para frente a la puerta con molestia-

-La puerta comenzó abrirse y de la habitación comenzó a salir el dragón slayer de fuego con molestia-

Igneel: Ya te oí vale –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que bajo a la planta baja y agarro su mochila y partió junto a su hermana al colegio-

 **(En el Colegio Magnolia)**

-Los alumnos iban entrando de poco en poco y en pocos minutos sonó la campana dando inicio al día de clases; así pasaron varias horas y llego la hora de receso-

Jade: Ne Igneel no pareces muy contento –dijo la maga de invocación mirando el rostro de su compañero de clases el cual estaba totalmente enojado-

Igneel: Obvio, no lo estoy –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con gran seriedad y este se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón-

Claus: Ba solo está de amargado –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se encontraba sentado mordiendo un pedazo de pan-

Ana: Si que si –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro apoyando a su compañero de clases-

Mika: No cabe duda él tiene un problema –dijo la alquimista de hielo que estaba comiendo tranquilamente su comida-

Jade: Que ustedes no son de otro salón –dijo la maga de invocación mirando a sus tres compañeros-

Mika: Si –dijo la alquimista de hielo comiendo tranquilamente-

Jade: Y porque están aquí y no en su salón? –Pregunto la maga de invocación molesta con sus compañeros de la escuela-

Ana: Que te importa –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro dejando helada a la maga de invocación-

Mika: Para molestarte con cosas de Igneel –dijo la alquimista de hielo poniendo en vergüenza a la maga de invocación-

Claus: Na, solo vine acompañarlas a ellas –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que seguía mordiendo el pan-

-El tiempo de receso termino y todos regresaron a sus respectivas aulas a excepción del dragón slayer de fuego el cual se había escapado del instituto-

 **(En la Clase 2-B)**

-Un maestro abrió la puerta del aula y entro y comenzó a buscar con alguien hasta que clavo su mirada en la joven peli rosa-

Profesor: Layla su hermano salió del instituto –dijo el profesor molesto por el mal comportamiento del dragón slayer de fuego-

Layla: Hablare con el llegando a casa y por supuesto recibiré el reporte de el –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que recibió el reporte y lo guardo en su mochila-

-La clase seguía su curso hasta que la lacrima móvil de la maga de espíritus estelares comenzó a sonar cosa que molesto a todos los presentes-

Layla: Me da chance de contestar maestro –dijo la joven peli rosa mirando a su profesor con una sonrisa fingida-

-El maestro afirmo con la cabeza y la maga salió del salón rápidamente-

Layla: BakaNeel –grito la joven peli rosa asombrando a todos los presentes los cuales se comenzaron asomar por las puertas y ventanas del salón-

Igneel: Oi, Oi mas respeto por favor –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto por el gritote de su hermana mayor-

Layla: Cuando salga de la escuela arreglaremos esto entendido –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares molesta con su pequeño hermano-

Igneel: S-si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que colgó y este estaba en la esquina de la calle del instituto-

-Y así el día del instituto termino y todos regresaron a sus casas; y también el joven peli rubio recibió su peor castigo de la vida-

 **Bueno con esto termina el segundo especial y después no se pierdan el tercero que llevara por título** _"Futbol en Magnolia"_ **.**


	3. Fútbol en Magnolia

FT año-X810 Especiales

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo especial espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Especial 3**

 _"Futbol en Magnolia"_

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Los magos de la cuarta generación estaban aprovechando el fin de semana sin hacer ninguna misión ni ir al colegio pero algo era seguro estos estaban muertos de aburrimiento-

Igneel: Que aburrido es este día –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego recostado sobre la mesa-

Claus: Y que lo digas –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra también recostado sobre la mesa-

-El mago titán se levantó de su asiento y junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo-

Makarov: Hay una manera de matar el aburrimiento –dijo el mago de titán mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos compañeros del gremio los cuales se miraron entre ellos confundidos-

 **(En el Parque de Magnolia)**

Makarov: Que bueno que vinieron también Silver, Gale –dijo el mago titán mirando también con una sonrisa al devil slayer de hielo y el dragón slayer de hierro-

Silver: Bueno era lo mejor que podíamos hacer –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con una sonrisa de orgullo-

Gale: Exacto, también hay que divertirnos al máximo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro también con una sonrisa de orgullo-

Makarov: Lo mismo va para ustedes también Yuto y Rex –dijo el mago titán mirando a los otros dos jóvenes-

Yuto: Hacer deporte es de hombres –grito animado el mago de take over dispuesto a jugar-

Makarov: Son equipos de tres, yo ya tengo el mío –dijo el mago titán que tomo asiento junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo-

Igneel: ¿Rex entras en nuestro equipo? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego mirando al mago de arena el cual asintió con la cabeza-

-El equipo de Igneel tomo asiento y el último equipo también tomo asiento y esperaron su turno; el mago titán y su equipo se pusieron de pie en la portería, Makarov y de jugadores Jose y Simon-

Makarov: Sáquenlos rápido, espera la reta de Igneel –dijo el mago titán que tomo asiento en el pasto sintético-

Simon/Jose: Como digas –dijeron los dos magos con una sonrisa y le quitaron el balón rápidamente a los contrarios y anotaron el gol-

-El equipo de Igneel se levantó y entro a la cancha listos para jugar contra el equipo Makarov-

Igneel: Estamos listos, Makarov –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego entusiasmado por jugar contra sus compañeros-

-El mago de Cuerpo Celestial y el mago de invocación intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron mientras que el mago de arena y el dragón slayer de fuego se lanzaron contra sus contrincantes-

Igneel: Te quitare ese balón, Simon –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se barrió para poder conseguir el balón-

-El mago de cuerpo celestial puso el balón entre sus pies y luego dio un salto al aire esquivando así al dragón slayer de fuego; el mago de cuerpo celestial miro al mago de invocación el cual estaba listo para recibir el pase-

Simon: Haya va, Jose –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que mano un pase de larga distancia al mago de invocación el cual lo bajo con su pie al aire-

-El mago de arena se lanzó directo al mago de invocación el cual le daba la espalda a este, el mago titán observaba con una sonrisa desde la portería a sus jugadores-

Makarov: La hará de lujo –dijo el mago titán observando el juego de sus compañeros-

-El mago de invocación observo como se acercaba el mago de arena y cuando este se paró detrás del tomo la oportunidad y de taquito le hizo una zamba asombrando a la reta de Igneel por completo-

Jose: Ya te moviste, Simon –grito el mago de invocación mirando a su lado izquierdo donde iba llegando el mago de cuerpo celestial el cual era rápido sin usar meteoro-

Simon: Es hora de terminar esto –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que se acercó un poco más a la portería-

-El mago de cuerpo celestial disparo anotando y eliminando la reta del dragón slayer de fuego el cual estaba asombrado-

Makarov: Bien, Silver sigue tu reta –dijo el mago titán mirado a la seria reta del devil slayer de hielo el cual se puso y entro a la cancha-

Silver: Makarov, esta vez no la tendrán fácil –dijo el devil slayer de hielo listo para jugar y decidió a ganar-

Makarov: Esta será nuestra última reta –dijo el mago titán que miro con seriedad a sus tres contrincantes-

-El equipo de Makarov comenzó a tocar el balón pero estos no eran presionados por el equipo de Silver-

Simon: Ataquemos rápido, Jose –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que se lanzó hacia la portería contraria-

-El mago de invocación afirmo con la cabeza y siguió el ritmo de su compañero; el dragón slayer de hierro se lanzó hacia el mago de cuerpo celestial con una barrida el cual salto esquivándola y mandando un pase al mago de invocación el cual fue interceptado por el devil slayer de hielo el cual se lanzó rápidamente hacia la portería de Makarov-

Silver: Ahí va, Makarov –grito el devil slayer de hielo que disparo directo a la portería del mago titán el cual atrapo el balón sin ninguna dificultad-

Makarov: Suban –grito el mago titán que despejo el balón el cual cayo directo en los pies del mago de invocación el cual se dio media vuelta y disparo-

-El mago de take over atrapo también el balón sin mucha dificultad asombrando al equipo de Makarov-

Yuto: Es de hombres el saber porterear –dijo el mago de take over que mando el balón directo al devil slayer de hielo el cual solo se quedó parado-

-El mago de cuerpo celestial se lanzó directo a él dándole la oportunidad para moverse al dragón slayer de hierro; el devil slayer de hielo con una finta burlo al mago de cuerpo celestial y paso el balón hacia su compañero el cual disparo y con más potencia logro anotar el gol-

Makarov: Estamos fuera –dijo el mago titán que salió de la cancha junto al equipo del devil slayer de hielo y se reunieron con la reta de Igneel-

Silver: Regresemos al gremio –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando a sus compañeros los cuales tomaron rumbo todos a su gremio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina este especial espero y les haya gustado y después no se pierdan el cuarto que llevara por título** _"Concurso por Parejas"_ **.**


	4. Concurso por Parejas

FT año-X810 Especiales

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Especial 4**

 _"Concurso por Parejas"_

 **(En Crocus)**

Anunciador: Bienvenidos al concurso especial por parejas –dijo el anunciador animado por ver a una gran audiencia- Y hoy con participantes totalmente especiales, los magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el anunciador haciendo que enfocaran las cámaras a los magos participantes-

-Los magos participantes tres mujeres se encontraban sonrojadas y tres hombres estaban totalmente serios y molestos por el trabajo que estaban haciendo-

Igneel: Como rayos nos metimos en esto –grito el dragón slayer de fuego serio y molesto ya que no tenía que destruir cosas-

 **(En Magnolia-Cinco Horas Antes)**

Layla: Me pregunto qué misión será buena –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares mirando el tablero hasta que una llamo su atención- "Solicito ayuda de seis magos, tres hombres y tres mujeres para participar en un concurso por parejas; la recompensa es de 30,000 Jewels" suena interesante –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares observando todo el gremio en busca de ayuda y detuvo su mirada al ver a la maga de invocación y a la dragón slayer de hierro-

-La maga de invocación y la dragón slayer de hierro se encontraban sentadas platicando de su vida diaria hasta que su compañera maga de espíritus estelares se acercó a ellas-

Ana: Pasa algo, Layla –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro mirando a la maga de espíritus estelares la cual tomo asiento junto a ellas-

Layla: Si, pasa algo –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares observando a sus dos compañeras intrigándolas aún más- Les gustaría ir de misión con migo –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mostrando la solicitud que había escogido-

-La maga de invocación tomo la solicitud y conforme la leía su cara iba cambiando por completo intrigando aún más a la dragón slayer de hierro la cual le quito la hoja a su compañera para poder leerlo ella misma-

Jade: Pa-pa-parejas –dijo la maga de invocación totalmente roja al leer la solicitud del trabajo-

Ana: Y bien, no hay ningún inconveniente pero ¿quiénes serán nuestras parejas? –Pregunto la dragón slayer de hierro mirando seria a su compañera la cual sonrió-

Layla: La pareja de Jade será mi hermanito –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares haciendo poner aún más roja a la maga de invocación- Y la de Ana-san será, Claus –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares poniendo roja a la maga de escritura solida- Y la mía será, Gale –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares al ver a entrar al dragón slayer de hierro-

Ana: Ellos no querrán –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro mirando a una siniestra maga de espíritus estelares-

Layla: No te preocupes tengo una manera para que ellos acepten –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos compañeras-

-Sus dos compañeras se intrigaron aún más y cinco minutos después tres dragones slayer ya hacían en la misma mesa que ellas-

Igneel: Y bien, Ne-chan para que nos hiciste venir –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego totalmente serio ya que le interrumpieron su día de descanso-

Layla: No les gustaría hacer una misión con nosotras tres –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mostrando la solicitud la cual fue tomada por pequeño hermano-

-Los tres dragones slayer comenzaron leer la solicitud y estos abrieron sus ojos como platos y solo se limitaron a devolver la solicitud-

Igneel: Lo siento, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se levantó al igual que sus dos compañeros dispuestos a marcharse-

Layla: Bueno creo que invitare a tres chicos de la ciudad, tal vez ellos no nieguen el pedido a tres hermosas chicas –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares logrando detener a su pequeño hermano y sus dos compañeros-

Ana: Así que esa era su estrategia –pensó con una gran sonrisa la dragón slayer de hierro mirando con tristeza a sus tres compañeros-

-Los tres dragones slayer tomaron asiento nuevamente y miraron serios a sus compañeras las cuales solo sonreían con dulzura-

Igneel/Claus/Gale: Solo lo hacemos por la recompensa –dijeron los tres dragones slayer que levemente se les noto un sonrojo en sus rostros-

Layla/Ana: Claro, lo que ustedes digan –dijeron las dos magas que se pusieron de pie al igual que la maga de invocación- Bueno los veremos en la estación de trenes –dijeron las dos magas que salieron del gremio cargando a una totalmente roja maga de invocación-

 **(Crocus-Hora Actual 7:00 PM)**

Claus: Rayos esto es totalmente vergonzoso –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra totalmente avergonzado al estar frente a tanto público-

Gale: Y que lo digas –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro también totalmente avergonzado al ver tanto público-

Ana/Layla: Bueno ya están aquí así que cumplan –dijeron las dos magas muy tranquilas y calmadas-

Anunciador: Bien la primera prueba para las parejas es –dijo el anunciador mirando sus cartas donde tenía las pruebas para las tres parejas- Tener una cita en este momento –dijo el comentarista asombrando al público y a las tres parejas participantes las cuales se sonrojaron-

Layla: Creo que eso es muy apresurado –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada al igual que sus dos compañeras participantes-

Gale: Ya no están de acuerdo con lo de este trabajo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro totalmente serio-

Claus: Parece que aquellos dos les afecto más la idea –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando a la maga de invocación en el suelo desmaya por la idea de salir con Igneel y el dragón slayer de fuego con la cabeza agachada para esconder su notable sonrojo-

-Los militares del reino Mercurios comenzaron a llegar al lugar del concurso alarmando a los espectadores y a las parejas que no sabían lo que ocurría-

Soldado1: Anunciador o debo decir Gasu estas bajo arresto por el intento de secuestró –dijo el soldado asombrando por completo a todos los presentes-

Gasu: Lo siento pero yo me voy –dijo el anunciador del concurso que despareció el foro y todo lo demás y escapo del lugar dejando a todos atónitos-

-Las tres jóvenes se deprimieron al no poder tener esas citas con los tres dragones slayer mientras que ellos se quedaron aliviados al ver que el concurso era una farsa; los tres dragones slayer miraron a sus compañeras y ellos se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y se acercaron a ellas-

Igneel: Ne, Jade ya que estamos aquí ¿te gustaría ir a pasear? –Pregunto un muy sonrojado dragón slayer de fuego que le extendió su mano a su compañera-

-La maga de invocación tomo la mano de su compañero y se puso de pie y entre lágrimas de felicidad acepto y se fueron a pasear por Crocus; los otros dragones slayer también hicieron lo mismo-

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí termina el nuevo especial espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y después no se pierdan el quinto que lleva por título** _"El Supermercado de Magnolia"_ **.**


	5. El Súpermercado de Magnolia

FT año-X810 Especiales

 **Hola lectores aquí les dejo el ultimo especial espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Especial 5**

 _"El Supermercado de Magnolia"_

 **(En la Casa Dragneel)**

Lucy: Buenos días –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares sentada en el comedor junto al dragón slayer de fuego el cual estaba desmayado-

Layla/Igneel: Buenos días –dijeron los dos magos de cuarta generación mirando preocupados a sus padres-

Lucy: ¿Me podrían decir porque no hay comida en el refrigerador? –Pregunto la maga de espíritus estelares que tenía las puertas del refrigerador abiertas en el cual no había nada-

Layla/Igneel: No la acabamos toda –dijeron los dos magos poniendo seria a su madre la cual se molestó con sus hijos les brindo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

Lucy: Y ahora donde conseguiremos comida –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares intentando encontrar una solución a su problema-

Layla: Hay un nuevo supermercado aquí en Magnolia –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares ya incorporada logrando reaccionar a su madre-

Lucy: Bien, vayamos ahí –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que agarro a su esposo y su hija agarro a su hermano pequeño-

-La familia Dragneel Hearthfilia salió de su hogar con dirección al nuevo supermercado con el fin de conseguir el mandado de la semana-

 **(En el Súper Magnolia)**

Natsu: Es enorme –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego asombrado por el súper Magnolia-

Lucy: Bien, consigamos lo necesario para el desayuno de hoy –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que agarro un carrito y se adentró al súper-

-Los dos dragones slayers tomaron rumbo a dirección al área de comida mientras que las dos magas de espíritus estelares recorrían todo el súper-

 **(En el Área de Comida)**

-Los dos dragones slayers les comenzó a caer la baba y les brillaban los ojos por las muestras gratis que daban, los dos magos comenzaron a recorrer toda el área probando la comida de muestra-

Natsu/Igneel: Delicioso –dijeron los dos mata dragones felices de comer algo delicioso-

-Los dos magos continuaron su recorrido por el lugar para así comer las muestras gratis mientras que las dos magas miraban la ropa interior para mujer-

Lucy: Bi-bien sigamos comprando lo necesario para la casa –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que dejo la prenda atrevida y se alejó con un gran sonrojo al igual que su hija-

-Las dos magas que continuaron su recorrido por el súper lograron escuchar una explosión dentro del lugar y las magas temían lo peor; las magas rápidamente se apresuraron al lugar de la explosión y estas se quedaron perplejas al ver que un honor fue el que exploto-

Natsu: Ne, Lucy, terminaste ya –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una gran pansa al igual que cierto joven peli rubio-

Lucy: Si, volvamos a casa –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que se dirigió a las cajas a pagar lo que llevaba-

-La familia Dragneel termino de pagar lo que compraron y salieron del súper sin preocupaciones y se dirigieron a su hogar-

 **(En la Casa Dragneel)**

-La familia llego a su hogar y guardaron sus compas y después de eso decidieron ir al gremio a pasar el rato con sus compañeros del gremio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina este especial espero que les haya gustado el ultimo especial.**


End file.
